U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,405, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a crowfoot wrench holder which comprises a pair of elongated, plastic members that slide or telescope together. The disadvantage of this holder is that when it is desired to select a certain wrench, it cannot simply be removed. Instead, the two members must be separated, the selected wrench removed and then the plastic members telescoped back together. Or, the two groups can remain separated until use of the selected wrench is completed and put back; then the members are telescoped together. Also, the prior patented device could not accommodate markings of the different sizes of the wrenches.